


A uchiha, a baby, and a blonde walk into a bar..

by Hopesoda



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesoda/pseuds/Hopesoda
Summary: One year after the war naruto realizes he absolutely homosexual..but what's this...is this realization a year too late? Naruto must deal with the fall out of ending his realtionship with Hinata Hygua, raising a child, and his newfound romantic relationship with Sasuke Uchiha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only note i have is i regret nothing and I hope you guys like it! oh and some things are supposed to be in italics like memories or pov switch like first persons but it didnt translate :(

Today's the day. I'm finally going to do it. No more lying, and no more pretending!” he said clenching his fist. He swallowed i can do this i can do this! all he had to do was keep his nerve. Naruto was determined to come clean. He would tell her the truth. He Had started this whole thing with Hinata at first just to be kind. But as time went on hangouts somehow turned into dates..dates into a relationship. He knew he Had let it go too far when Hiashi Hygua felt the need to confront him directly. 

“Hinata may not be the most talented Hygua, but she is a Hygua. The head clans daughter no less!” Said the old man. Hiashi had made the effort to seek out naruto himself at the local ramen shop.  
“ Hey! Hinata's a a great Shinboi! What do you know about it!”

The old man glared “My point is integrity is everything my boy. It is hygua clan law that a woman be engaged within six month of seeing a suitor. If you claim to care for the girl l suggest you two make the arrangements for a more permanent solution.”

Naruto almost vomitted “Engaged?!? Six months!? Look old man I dont know what 12th century laws your clan has but hinata and I are just causual pfft” naruto was done with the conversation he walked away but the old turd still muttered on.

“She'll be crushed. What kind of soul toys with a woman's heart for months just to cast her aside. You're nothing but a coward!”

That had been six months ago. At the time it seemed right.Rejection, loneliness, fear. Naruto felt those things everyday. The last thing he wanted to do was make someone else experience those feelings. So he proposed. For a bit that was enough. Hinata's joy was so genuine it almost seemed wrong to leave. Sakura often asked him what he was doing but he never really had an answer. He simply would shoot a smile and change the subject. His brisk yet determined march grew slower with each nearing step. The small blue house, was actually quite spacious inside. Hiashi had insited on buying them a two bedroom “For future Hyguas” he said. There was a garden where flowers grew. Nothing special simply lilacs and a few rose bushes. The welcome mat now brown and dusty taunted him with every word home is where the heart is. 

Sighing the blonde took a moment to rest stopping at a nearby bench. “ Gaah why did I let this go on so longg!”

“Cause you're an idiot, idiot” said a familiar voice from behind. Surpised Naruto swiveled to face the voice. 

“sakura! It's you! Ha, yeah I guess I am kind of foolish huh”

Sakura frowned. “I was only joking, you know that” 

“I know, I know I just this is harder than I thought it would be” he said rubbing his neck nervously. 

“You gotta face her sometime my man. You can't keep being dishonest with yourself naruto” 

Naruto sighed.  
“But what if-”  
Just then a door creaked open. A bubbly hinata had stepped outside carrying a watering can. Her hair was cut short again  
Due to the warming weather she smiled surprised to see him. “Naruto! I wasnt expecting you to be home so early, and Hi Sakura!” she said sweetly. 

Naruto could feel the sweat forming on his forehead he managed a small wave. Probaly sensing the tension sakura decided that was her cue “Hello Hinata! Wel, anyway l I better get going i've got hospital shifts see you guys” she said patting Naruto's back as she left. 

“Bye!” hinata waved, her attention landing back on naruto.  
“Please come inside, i've got great news!” As Naruto followed he couldnt help but to notice her whole demeanor had changed. Hinata rarely was this peppy but she seemed to have a spring in her step. He sat down as she poured tea. 

“You're practically glowing today, what's with the grin” he chuckled. It was good she was still able to be this joyful he thought. It gave him hope she could recover from what he was about to say next. Hinata hummed smiling wide as she stirred her tea across from him  
.  
“it's beautiful out isn't it”  
“Uh, yeah I suppose it is” what is this about..he thought.

With a deep breath Hinata tilted her chin to look naruto in the eye. “We're going to have a family Naruto isn't that amazing” tears began to well as she reached over to squeeze her fiance's hand.  
Any semblance of a smile drained from the jinchuriki's face. The words all made logically sense yet he couldn't bring himself to piece it together. They had only had sex once it had been quick and awkward, and..and a month ago. 

“I'm pregnant naruto!” 

At first glance the Jinchurkis tears could have been mistaken for ecstasy. The way silence turned into soft giggles. I ruined everything he thought, laughing hysterically now.

“N-naruto?” She said concerned. The soft voice seems to interrupt the melt down and almost abruptly the laughter stops. He looks up. The two stare at another in silence for what seems like a lifetime. A single tear falls, then another down his face  
.  
“Hinata I'm so soo sorry” he chokes out. 

The tears fall faster now. He moves to stand but falls down to his knees sobbing. The pain he had kept inside all this time seemed to come rushing out. He coupled this with the pain of knowing how badly this would hurt his friend. She rushes over to comfort him squatting.

“Naruto! What's wrong talk to me are you in pain?” She frets using her hand to check his temperature. 

Sniffling it takes all his courage to look into his friends eyes. He grabs her hand solemnly and with a single breath, confesses. 

“Hinata, I-I'm Gay.” 

 

After the war ended a year ago and naruto had finally gained sasuke back. Naruto thought all would be well. All those years of chasing and longing had paid off. Sasuke and Naruto, together again. Nothing had made him happier those few days all was right in his life now that sasuke was back. But soon it was time for sasuke to go again. Naruto Had understood why he left. But he hadn't understood the ache that accompanied his absence.  
.  
It had taken a visit from sasuke last month to finally figure out what was missing, what had been haunting his soul since his friend had been away.

It had been a slow week day. He had spent most of it studying Kohoa history and law. Naruto had big plans to reform and change the village once he was in charge. That being so, still he could never read for long. Tapping his fingers he contemplated what else there was to do. He could visit kakshi he thought. 

“Pff, nah” he said aloud.

That perv was always kicking him out saying he was too busy with hokage duties. Naruto doubted, make out novels was considered government official work. 

Hmm Sakura! I'll visit sakura perfect! That's a great idea ill bring her lunch and we can hang out! Naruto stood up excited that ye had found something to do. He was nearly halfway to the hospital when he remembered that he had already visited Sakura everyday this week! 

“I'm always happy to see you naruto...but don't you think you should head home to hinata?” 

Pfft “you're procrastinating” she'd say. What did she know he thought. He huffed kicking dirt as he went. It was only until he looked up he realized he had wandered all the way out to the Uchiha residence. 

The site had pretty much remained in tact. Naruto had forced kakashi to ensure the house was kept after. Vandalism was rare but the occasional kohoan made it their job to voice their distaste for Sasuke. Just then he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure in the window pain.

“HEY! HEY YOU!” Naruto was outraged that someone would trespass on his friends home. He burst in searching for a sign of the intruder. Everything looked in place.. No sign of stolen goods or broken furniture. 

“You're not supposed to be here! Trespassing on someone's property is a serious crime Show yourself!” he shouted. The blonde familiar orange glow began to manifest as he howled out again “ I know you're here!”

Suddenly a gust of wind came from behind him putting the blonde in a headlock.

“Tch, I would hope so” said a teasing voice.

Sasuke.

“It's you. You're back” a slow grin spread across his face. Naruto couldn't help turning around and sweeping his dear friend into a tight hug.

“You should have told me! You were gonna be in town I would've made plans!” He said squeezing tighter. 

“I-I did” he choked out. 

“Oops my bad!” Naruto let go rubbing his neck nervously. 

Sasuke seemed almost flustered smoothing out his clothes. 

“You should check your mail more often.”

“Huh oh I guess you're right” he laughed. Sasuke looked as great as ever he thought. His dark tan skin caught the sunlight as he stood cool and composed. 

Life itself pumped through Naruto's vein at the sight of sasuke. His heartbeat faster, his laugh louder. What is this feeling. If Naruto hadn't known better he would've called this sensation desire. 

The two had decided to have homemade lunch accompanied by a glass or two of sake. Sasuke had insisted on cooking. He cheffed up a special ramen recipe he picked up on his travels.

“This is” smack “the best” smack “ ramen i've ever tasted! Where'd you learn to cook like this sasuke” he said stuffing his face 

“It's nothing” he shrugged “Hopefully ramen hasn't been the most exciting thing to happen to you since I left” 

“Oh well..” He hesitated averting eye contact  
“I guess I got engaged” he said trying to be nonchalant while taking a hefty swig of sake.

Sasuke coughed choking on the fishcake he was eating. Coughing dryly he covered his mouth to speak

“You got engaged?”

Naruto nodded slowly.

“You're so stupid” Sasuke said closing his eyes popping another fishcake into his mouth.

“Heyyy! I care for Hinaata! A congratulations is what a friend would saayy!” Naruto's words were slightly slurred 

“Congrats, you're stupid.” 

“HeYy!”  
Sasuke sighed setting down his chopsticks.

“Actually you're not stupid. You're just insane. You once told me you hated people who lied to themselves is that no longer true?” 

A tipsy naruto swayed slamming a hand on the table “What do I have to lie about huh! I'm as Oppen and honnest as evaa” he said giggling. 

“Is that so” 

sasuke scooted closer to where naruto sat until there was hardly any distance between them. 

Every muscle fiber in Naruto's body started to tense “ W-why why are you so clos-” his breath became shallow sasuke was now inches away from his face. His brown eyes staring into his. He's beautiful. A loud thumping took over the Jinchurki's eardrums. His heart was almost bursting when sasuke cupped his face. His skin tingled, the hairs on his neck stood up against sasuke's cool breath. Naruto could barely take it. He leaned quickly in anticipation but before he knew it.. Sasuke had moved away. 

“See. Even I know what feelings are what.” 

Naruto felt the sudden rush of heat fade it was no denying it any longer.. he brushed his hand where sasuke's had been seconds before. He wanted Sasuke utterly and completely. But Naruto could barely speak.

“I thought you knew honestly. That what we felt for one another was more than just friendship. Or at least knew that you were..” Sasuke trailed off looking toward the sunset. 

“If I Had asked you that day to come with me...would you have followed? Huh I guess that's silly. You would. You're an empathic fool. Which is why I said nothing. You wanted to stay and I wouldn't take that from you. Not after everything.” Sasuke turned his blonde friend was dozing off sprawled out on the floot, like a thot. 

“In any case you're drunk and it's getting late. Hinata will be wondering where you are. Let's get you home” Sasuke proceeded to lift up his ditzy friend 

“W-waiit” naruto protested. Naruto head was racing with revelation he wanted to speak. To tell sasuke he would follow him anywhere. But his eyelids drooped betraying him. 

When they reached the the little blue house the sun had faded completely the silver moon shining in it's place. Sasuke rang the doorbell while he balanced naruto weight under his arm.

“Hey sasuke…” Naruto blushed.

“W-where will you be?” 

Sasuke smirked at that, he whispered low in his ear. 

Just then the door swung open. “Oh! Hi Sasuke it's been awhile” she smiled.

Sasuke said nothing. He supported his friend through the doorway and handed him off to her.

“it's so good you guys are still close friends” she said setting naruto on the couch. But when she turned he had already gone.

Yes, indeed it was that familiar ache he awoke to the next morning that alerted Naruto to his true feelings. The giddiness he had felt was gone. That warm, warm feeling had left him. Sasuke had left him. The drunkness had passed as well and one thought rang clear in his head. /Holy shit I'm gay for Sasuke/


	2. Hinata's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats out of the bag about naruto but how will Hinata take it? Stay tuned to this episode of more fanfic to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short this time but I have lots of ideas for the next chapter so stay tuned

Hinata was more understanding than Naruto had expected her to be. More than he deserved he thought. Her lips trembled as she spoke “Thank you...naruto” standing with shaky legs she continued “This must've been hard for you”

“Hinata?” He said confusedly. 

“I'm hurt but you..you have every right to be who you are” she said wiping away tears “Thank you for making me so happy these past year. For so long I made you my dream win were kids..now it's time to wake up!” her smile seemed sincere but Naruto wondered if she was putting on a brave face.

“Hinata I could stay- i mean ...you don't have to do this alone” he said but Hinata raised a single hand.

Naruto nodded slowly “We'll work something out. I won't be a bad father I promise. I won't let you down.” 

After that the two had spent the evening in quietly contemplating beside one another on the couch. I'm going to be a father he thought. The weight of that stirred surprising emotions within him. He was fearful yet excited. He'd always secretly dreamed of having a child. Along with finding true love. He adored his parent's marriage he always fixated on what could've been if they still were alive. Deep in thought he looked over towards Hinata.

 

He supposed she was having revelations of her own because when it came time to tell her father she was quite ferocious. 

When they reached the Hyuga clan residence Hinata did her best to keep her head held high. Even as her father screamed and berated her.

“so you mean to tell me not only has your husband to be deserted you but now you're nothing more than a pregnant whore!” Hiashi practically fumed 

“Don't talk to her like that! She's carrying your grandchild ya know!” Said Naruto 

Hiashi seethed “And you. What are you some kind of homo?!?! I demand you stay here and marry my daughter properly. Hinata may be a lost cause but there is tremendous potential for your offspring to bring great pride to the Hygua Clan.” 

At this point Naruto was ready to strangle the old turd but hinata spoke before he could start throwing blows.

“He won't be staying. And I will not be his bride! You and this clan Have nothing to be prideful about!” Hinata's milky eyes usually calm and serene now bursted with the power of the Byakugan. 

“You dare challenge me? You would do well to remember your place!” Hiasha shouted.

“My place...has caused me nothing but grief. I thought .. I had changed but I was nothing short of naive..and weak like you accused of me being all these years father.”

A small crowd drew from within the residence Hygua's from every branch gathered around the unfolding spectacle including neji and hanbai.

“I'm ashamed it's taken me this long...i've been so passive I thought...i thought having my daydream was more important than confronting you” hinata turned looking at her cousin. 

“I won't .. I won't run away from what scares me. Neji.. Naruto they've both accepted who they are and they always stand up and fight! Even if they're scared! I won't bring a child into this clan under your rule i've decided. I will fight and win or y-you can banish me!” Hinata became poised her blue chakra illuminated the room.

“Hinata you don't have to do this…” said naruto reaching towards her but she simply shakes his grasp.

“I'm challenging you head clan member of the Hygua bloodline to a duel.” 

“You think you can win against me girl?” he said coyly 

“Will you fight!” she shouted.

Hiashi dropped his cane taking off his robe before entering a fighting stance. 

“Byakugan!” he shouted

“EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!” 

The fight lasted for exactly an hour and before naruto knew it, he was staring at the New Hyuga Clan leader. Neji, Hygua. Hiashi had to be transported to the emergency room after hinata had finished whooping his ass. Hinata had punctured all 361 of Hiashi's charka nodes using gentle fist technique. Naruto was already beyond shocked at his friends shinobi prowess but felt even prouder when she passed her new mantle onto her cousin.

“He deserves it. I know he'll make a great leader.” She said

“You were amazing back there. But are you sure you don't want to run the clan?”

A soft smile spread as she rubbed her stomach “I'll be far too busy to run an entire clan Naruto. Neji knows where to find me if he needs anything” 

Naruto chuckled “That's right we're going to be parents ha!” Naruto rubbed his neck nervously. 

 

Naruto stayed in town as long as he could. He took care of certain affairs in preparations for his trip such as moving out of the little blue house and buying lots and lots of baby stuff. He wrote sasuke everyday informing him about life in konoha, Hinata's progress, and that he would be on his way to him soon. Naruto felt bad about leaving but he had promised Hinata he'd be back in time for the baby's birth. 

“Don't worry Naruto kiba and shino will look after me and the baby just fine okay?” She had said when they discussed it. 

During those two months Naruto made sure he was there for every doctor appointment, hell he even signed up for birthing and parenting class. But eventually it came time from him to go. Sasuke would be waiting he thought.  
.  
“See ya Sakura!” Said Naruto. Kakashi, sakura and hinata had all gathered to send Naruto off on his journey.

Sakura smiled and gave naruto a playful light punch on his shoulder

“Look after yourself you two better stay out of trouble ok!” 

Naruto could already feel a bruise coming on 

“Oww sure thing just as long as you stop working out if you get any stronger I'll never make it” he said.

“Maybe sakura hasn't gotten stronger it's possible you've gotten weaker, naruto” kakashi barely looked up from his book and naruto glared 

“pfft ok weeboo anyway- Hinata I promise I'll be here for you if anything comes up, I'll write you and I'm only a shadow clone away and oh yeah I almost forgot-” naruto fished around his backpack until he found a small red rattle with tiny orange foxes inscribed all around it.

“Here, I made it myself the craftsmanship is pretty shoddy and some of the foxes are crooked but i...i hope the baby will like it” naruto couldn't help rubbing his neck nervously. In all honesty he was a little terrified to be a father I hope I don't fuck this all up. 

Hinata held the small wooden rattle in her hand when it shook a beautiful bell sounded. A tear fell as she wiped it away with her sleeve 

“It's perfect.” She hugged naruto and pulled away.

“You should get going. Sasuke Will be waiting for you, please be safe” naruto blushed at that he wondered if hinata knew that sasuke was the one he loved. 

“Ahem Ahem, here take this it's sasuke's next mission. Since you're going that way anyway I figured you could take it to him” said kakashi. Naruto stuffed the scroll into his bag.

Naruto gave one final wave and nod to his friends, and with much enthusiasm jumped high into the trees and began his journey. 

“ Im not lying anymore sasuke. I understand now. I'm on my way!”


	3. Konoha Configured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. I got re inspired for this story. Any spelling mistakes feel free to point them out! I just really love Sasuke. And I realized I wasn't entirely sold on making a typical sns fic. So hopefully you guys can sense that. I have a lot of vision but writing wise sometimes I feel i bite off more than I can chew, and excute well. Hope you like it! Lots of perspective changes! Its very new to me but I find myself in different mindsets lately.

Through his many travels and time spent alone out in the world sasuke had learned everything, and nothing at all. The wind bristled past his black curls disrupting his usual neat bangs, he was supposed to be away. Out, waiting for Naruto. At their secret spot he had it all planned out. But the news about Hinata having Naruto's child had shaken him to his very core. For reasons he could not place. He had a carnal urge to protect the unborn child. A Hygua baby born to not only one of the greatest shinobi of this generation, but an Uzumaki, no less. He sighed, bowing his head what would he do? His love for Naruto was conflicted only by his lovers natural nativity. 

 

So instead of waiting for Naruto like he had promised Sasuke had started to make his way back to Konoha. To do what he hadn't decided. All he knew was something, was bound to be wrong. The corruptness of Konoha hadn't simply dispersed after the great war, in fact the likes of danzo copy cats, hiashi, and any other shills had only gotten sneakier. The truth was konoha would never change, not like this. He had resigned himself long ago from konoha troubles, he was content to leave. As long as Naruto was happy. His friend. He said to himself, as long as Naruto is happy, happy and blessed, I too shall be blessed. But instead he was forced and manipulated into a loveless marriage by an S class Konhoa shill. No worst of all now there was, was a baby. A baby. That deserved to grow up safe, loved, and protected. Why couldn't they see-

"Sasuke?"

______

Naruto stood wide eyed in the face of his beloved. There he was. His dark tan skin almost glistened in the places the sun cut through the trees. As radiant as ever...composed, quiet, handsome. 

"You didn't have to meet me all the way out Sasuke" he couldn't contain his grin. Sasuke came all this way just to meet me, he thought.

"I know" 

"Anyway, Sasuke I'm really happy to see you!" 

He walked forward till there was little space in between Naruto reached up grazing his fingers ever so slightly on the uchiha's cheek.

"You were so right, you know" he cupped his face more fully now leaning his comrades chin to his. Sasuke's breathing seemed to become uneven at the blondes touch.  
He breathed shallow now,  
"About what"  
The blonde leaned in closely now, slowly pressing his lips to the uchiha's  
"About"  
He kissed him softly in between breathless words.  
"Us."  
At that Sasuke pulled away, a solemn look on his face.  
"What's wrong"  
"I need to, I need to check on something before we go"

Naruto heart sped now, not from the soft kisses but the sheer look of paranoia encompassing his friends facial expression. He had seen this look once before. It was at this very moment Naruto noticed Sasuke was carrying his sheathed sword on his back.

"Let us go" he said whisking past the blonde. He was walking back into the direction of Konoha. 

"Hey I just left! W-what's this," he grabbed hold of Sasuke wrist whirling him around roughly, asserting His tone a little more

"What's this about!?" Naruto was fuming. Sasuke was acting as if some big tragedy has occurred, if it had Naruto hadn't gotten the memo. 

_____

The urge to snatch his wrist away from the blonde was crawling for every second they wasted. 

"Don't you get it" he snapped. 

The utter ignorance and hurt in the blonde reaction was enough for Sasuke to regret his harsh tone. He sighed, whispering softly.

"Look what they did to me Naruto"

Naruto's eyes flickered in concern, dropping his wrist, he rushed over inspecting his body as if looking for injuries 

"What did they do, who did it sasuke? i'll kill em. Just tell me what's wrong!"

Sasuke almost laughed. 

"Would you?"

Naruto frowned. Sasuke relented. 

"Okay maybe that's not fair.. I just, just think Naruto. They murdered your entire clan, they murdered my entire clan!" Years of rage and injustice suddenly came spilling out.

He stepped closer making sure he, and Naruto were eye to eye. 

"They conspired to use me for their own selfish benefit, and when I got to big for their britches they sent out hit men! And before they were all kissing your ass naruto THEY WOULD HAVE JUST AS QUICKLY ENDED YOUR LIFE ON THE SPOT! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY NARUTO! DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY DID THIS TO US NARUTO?"

Sasuke couldn't contain himself now. How had he let this go on so long. It was almost funny. All this suffering. They had endured. The idea of justice without revolution was absurd. Naruto's parents had been elite konoha citizens. A great leader. An excellent kunoichi. And yet look at them now both dead, their child abandoned by the city they died protecting.  
_______

Where was all of this coming from, sure Konoha had some problems. But he was gonna change all of that. No, he was going to change everything. 

"Sasuke I-" he tried interrupting but the uchiha held up a single hand. As if taking a moment to compose himself he inhaled, and exhaled slowly.

"So. What. Do. You think. They're going to do...to a baby birthed by Naruto, and the Hygua clan." He said sarcastically.

That pissed Naruto off. Did Sasuke think he didn't have the foresight to hire shinobi guardsmen for Hinata.

"Hey! I took care of it Hinata has two teams hand picked by me outside of her parameters at any given moment any outside threats will be neutralized before they get even within 30 feet of her!!" 

____

At that Sasuke could have almost smirked if it wasn't so damned serious. His naive Naruto.

"Outside threats?" He laughed.

"Naruto the moment you left the village, your baby, your ex wife, was already in danger"

______

None of this made any sense. Where had everyone gone. He'd only left about four hours ago...how much..how much could have changed since he left. The usual two man guard at the gates of Kohia where absent, the gate itself was locked and closed off. The dirt roads usually alive with people going back and forth to work..were seemingly deserted. 

Naruto vaguely remembered reading something about Konoha emergency protocols. In the event of an attack eliminate enemy units..if not..something about evacuating residents to hidden safehouses.

Naruto panicked, began to freak out cursing as he jumped over the gage.

"H-Hinata I gotta find hinata!"

A growing uneasiness begun to swell in his chest. Hinata. He had to find Hinata. He swiveled to face a close behind Sasuke.

"The compound. She has to be at the compound" 

 

And so the two travelled as fast as they could to the Hyuga Compound. 

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived they weren't sure what they were expecting. It surely wasn't this. Several shinobi stood outside of the clans compound each armed with kunei in a straight military line. 

Typically the compound was busy surrounded by opportunistic politicians and clan heads trying to gain Hyuga clan favor. It was true that some members of the clan rejected, and opposed Neji"s rule. But he was fair. He was strong. And he had changed the way of his clan like he had dreamed of doing all these years. No more pitting sibling against sibling. Cousin against cousin. 

 

After Hiashi's embarrassment with hinata the old turd had faded into obscurity. Only his most loyal followers had gone with him but that was just stubborn bitterness it would pass with time Naruto figured. It had too. 

He stepped forward towards a young kunoichi with dark hair, appearing to only be about 20 or so in age 

"Where is Neji, and hinata why is the village of the leaf on lockdown! Where's Homage Kakashi!?!"

The woman's gaze remained steadfast not even pausing to look him over.

"We Don't answer to you."

Naruto's blood was boiling now who did she she was, this time he stepped closer accusatory in tone.

"Look Lady, I might not be Hokage yet but I swear if I don't find my wife in the next five minutes, it'll be your head on the chopping block!" He snarled.

Ex-wife or not. She was important to Naruto. She had stood by him all these years, supportive, and kind. What exactly was happening here? Naruto didn't know but it was starting to leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

The woman turned decidedly facing Naruto this time, perhaps so that he could see her growing smirk. Naruto didn't care any longer, He was seething, he would knock every soldier out within 20 feet if he had too, his chakra flowed heavily into his hands intensifying all he had to do now was say the words,

"SHADOW CLONE-" 

A familiar hand lays upon his shoulder,

"Naruto. She means they're working for Root now." Said Kakashi

____

The boredom of Being Hokage was a flavor of boredom Kakashi hadn't quite tasted before. It almost would have been exciting, well if it wasn't so boring that is. Day after day he completed tireless paperwork, he assembled teams for co-op missions, for escort missions , and the like, always missions. He recently had been forced to write up a new mission for Sasuke Uchiha. It seemed there was rumors of a clan claiming to be Uzushiogakure declaring themselves reinstated and searching for survivors. Kakashi sighed, he'd have like to tell Naruto but the last thing he needed was Naruto loudmouth Uzumaki getting his hopes up or worse, being used. Yes it was no doubt in kakashi's mind such a decision would be rash. If word got out about Naruto's child people might begin to feel entitled. 

Man did Kakashi hate his job. He knew why he had been chosen, he was example A of the so called 'will of fire'. He was smart. Practical. He had given rise to the three greatest Shinobi of a generation. Pfft as if he had anything to do with that… Kakashi had felt failed as a teacher, if anything his students were the ones teaching him! 

He rested his head into his hand swiveling in around in his Hokage chair. His eyes drifted towards his favorite light novel sitting crookedly upon his desk. He glanced back towards the door it was likely Shikamaru was on break by now, one tiny itsy bitsy chapter wouldn't hurt.., he thought. Just one little chap-

"KAKASHI!" Shikamaru burst in, panting heavily.

The startled Kakashi flipped the book onto the floor,

"Yeah- I mean yes! What is it!?" 

"It's the Hyuga clan, they've kidnapped Hinata, and Neji Hyuga seemed to have been ambushed last night by fellow loyalist clan members."

Oh no. 

Shikimaru paused as if unwilling to say more

"And Root, Danzo's organization they're now being led by Hiashi Hyuga, Sir they're terrorizing the village, rallies have popped up in three different locations within the hour " 

Kakashi knew this could be a possibility. Peaceful times, policy changes. The naysayers simply wouldn't fall in line with the new world order. 

"Dammit initiate safety protocol,we can't know how well Hiashi might have planned this out, and Alert Sunagakure, and I want team gai, ino and choji to crush these rallies. and close the gates no one goes in or out. Is that clear"

Kakashi was pacing now, his expression cold and strategic. It was only natural he supposed, clever even waiting to strike till Naruto had left the village. 

"Where are they now?" 

_____

"Kakashi sensei! But I thought root disbanded!" Naruto couldn't stomach this, the village he loved with all his might had betrayed him once again. 

"It seems they only did so publically, if I had to guess certain clan heads employed and recruited root members after the war. Looking for loyalist who would uphold their said values in case they came under attack." 

Helluva of a guess.

"You are correct, Kakashi. And for the hokage himself to grace us with his presence means our little protest must have worked." Said Hiashi walking down the steps of the compound. 

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto could see Sasuke's hand twitch towards his sword.

"Take us to Hinata Hyuga" 

"Sasuke Uchiha, we have yet to meet I believe surely you can understand our strive hailing from such a respectable clan"

Naruto couldn't stop the growl leaving his lips. 

"Don't talk to him like that! I'll kill you Hiashi I swear it! Where's Hinata!" 

Sasuke stepped forward in front of the line, even the most trained anbu began to sweat under the glare of the Uchiha. 

"We won't ask again" he unsheathed his sword drawing it up to the necks of soldiers blocking his path.

Hiashi smiled a plain smile "We noble clans simply want our traditions respected. Our voices shouldn't have to scream over the masses to be heard."

"Hiashi!" Said kakashi

"Of course, I will take you to Hinata. Follow me."


	4. This Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I?
> 
> who are you? 
> 
> What do you want?  
> What can I give?
> 
> , I am burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok uh for those of u wondering I have never proofread anything once in my entire life. And i accidentally made a plot hole? so lets all just pretend hinata was 8 month pregant when naruto left lmao. Maybe i bit off more than i can chew here but hopefully it is at least a tiny bit interesting. but if u enjoy it and have questions pls let me know! i also gonna uh try my hardest to come up with some good plot driving narratives I have a few in mind but still! ! Hima looks like this btw! Well not like this exactly cause shes a baby but heres some visuals https://100egg.tumblr.com/post/185439541642/himawari-redhead-edit-we-love-an-uzumaki

The walk into the basement spans a thousand lifetimes. With each step, a single drop of sweat falls down below his neck. He realizes next to him, Kakashi has been muttering words to him, if the words are comforting Naruto doesn't know. He can't hear any longer. All he knows is that, he knows nothing. The trust, the true faith, he had placed so carefully in others, in konoha...had his nativity costed him something precious. Something. He glanced once at Sasuke, to his surprise the man was already staring at him. 

Naruto averted his eyes quickly. 

"We're here" 

A small staircase leading down to a steel door now awaited them. 

The room was dark, to say the least. The walls were stained with rot, leaky moisture dripped down from the ceiling. It reeked with the smell of urine and mold. Surely Hiashi wasn't keeping his pregnant daughter here, he thought. 

To southwest corner of the room he could make out a single faded light source. He begins running towards the source of light where he starts to make out two distinct outline

"Hinata! Im here!" He stumbles hitting the cold ground, looking up he sees a polished cane sticking out before him.

"Wait here" 

Hiashi fell away into the darkness, remerging moments later to beckon them over. 

The pit of despair in Naruto's stomach begun to rumble once more, this time seeping underneath his skin, the crawling sensation travelled up into his spine and back down again.

He was close enough now to make out one figure, a familiar pink haired woman leaning over the figure who rested flat on a bed table.

A cool chill washed over him as he approached. He could see now Sakura's face was stained with tears, her lips moving quickly in hushed tones, there seemed to be a small object cradled into her arms. 

He took another step closer. This time noticing the figure on the table was also a woman, her clear eyes closing and opening as if struggling to stay conscious. 

"H-hinata.." The blonde dropped onto his knees edging over to the brunette. 

Her chest was rising ever so slightly, breathing quick shallow breaths. She was sweating profusely, stray hair sticking like glue along her hairline. He wants to say something. Anything, to comfort her. But all he can mutter is, "H-hinata.." 

In a show of what seems to be all of her strength, she turns her head toward the blonde, a tiny smile upon her face.

"H-hey, I'm supposed to be the stuttering one remember" she said weakly.

He cupped her face running his thumb over her temple, she's cold. He placed another hand gently upon her stomach to which she jerked, crying out in pain. 

He jumped back startled, "Sakura what's wrong with- is she…" he trailed off terrified of his own question.

"I did everything I could Naruto, it was very crude but I- I tried my best she needed a c-section, Hiashi ambushed on our way back to the village, he said he'd rip the baby out himself if I didn't help him!" 

She clutched the object she was holding even tighter to her chest. 

"But she..she wasn't due for another month.." Naruto backed away...his child...already born into the world. Into the world and already stifled by cruelness, by agendas, by politicians, by ..by

"No doubt, the will of fire will flame bright in this one, I won't have another failure like Hinata." 

The Will Of Fire. The culprit had been in front of him all along. The conceptual minefield of patriotism, and what it meant to be honorable. To be loved and acknowledged. 

Naruto closed his eyes, and tried to think back. How many times had he chosen his home over himself, in truth he had lived his whole life as a funnel. He didn't mind so much before when he was younger, being everyone's hopes, their dreams, their hero. He had worked so hard for the recognition of his peers. He didn't want to let a single person down. And in a way, every step had gotten him closer to his goal. Yes ..that ..that had felt quite worth it. Saving Sasuke, saving the world ..the latter was starting to become less brag worthy every day now. What was peace? And How could he attain it 

How could someone who couldn't even save one friend become hokage, he almost laughed at the thought now. Hokage. Never mind Hokage, How could he be a father if he couldn't even protect his own family.

A slight tug on his sleeve pulls him out of his trance, he looked down upon his wife, her sweet features now looked feeble,

"It's a girl, we have a girl Naruto" 

A girl. Naruto chuckled, blinking back tears "I always wanted a girl ya know" 

Hinata smiled taking the blondes hand in hers.

"I know you'll take good care of her Naruto" 

A lousy attempt at a cough interrupts the tender moment

"The child, Sakura" 

At that moment Sasuke stepped out in between the child and Hiashi. Drawing his sword at length. 

"Well Hiashi you've gathered our attention, though i'm not sure if that is to your benefit at the moment" says Kakashi 

Hiashi simply chuckles, 

"Well Kakashi when i heard of the Uzushio clans revival I couldn't sit idly by, while our pansy of a leader twiddled his thumbs. You see I'm doing this not only for my benefit but for the entire village. Just think of the pride she'll bring the village, and with her by our side she'll be the perfect soldier to uphold Kohoa values. It was simply my wish for my granddaughter to be trained and protected by me personally" 

Sakura spit out "She's just a baby!"

Naruto's head was racing, " What's this about my moms clan!. What's he talking about kakashi sensei!" 

He felt like he was going to explode, he eyed Kakashi suspicion suddenly in his heart "W-why didn't you tell me?"

It was as if Naruto hadn't spoken at all.

"That's enough Hiashi, it's nothing more than a rumour, a classified rumor no less" he snarled.

"You think your the only one with spies Kakashi. This child will be enemy number one to shinobi across the globe, to anyone with a grudge against her father!"

This time it was Naruto who yelled out 

"You Think You Have Claim to My child…" he could feel the red hot charka surging within him..his rage amplifying as he approached hiashi slowly.

"The reality of the matter is, if my demands aren't met I'll tell the entire village of the state sanctioned Uchiha Massacre, and i'll make sure that child has a more miserable life than you did Uzumaki if im not given sole  
custody."

"Once I'm reinstated as clan head I'll want a seat on the council, think carefully now don't wanna regret any rash actions " 

This man, was completely, utterly, and totally off the shits. What did he expect to gain? Was his plan really to just...kidnap his kid. The man had no regard for anyone but himself. His sole purpose was to control others. 

Hinata's father or not. He was a dead man. 

"Dead men don't speak." 

Wait what. 

"SASUKE WAIT-" 

But it was too late. The long silver sword had pierced right through the old man's heart. Blood spurting as he pulled the sword away. A splash of red landed upon naruto's cheek.

Kakashi sighed, "We won't know what other allies he might have had" 

Sasuke spit on the now limp Hiashi 

"Just do your job, that's not my problem" he stomped off towards the steel door, 

"I'll go take care of the soldiers out front."

In a blink of an eye the immediate threat was now over, his eyes trailed Sasuke as he left the room. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It was all so much to process still..so much he didn't understand or know. He looks over to an unconscious Hinata her chest rises ever so slightly, but it tells him she's at least breathing.

 

The faint sound of a yawn gets his attention. 

Sakura bounces the sleeping baby in her arms, Naruto couldn't believe it, his daughter had slept through all that. 

She spoke "Here naruto, come hold her. I need to get Hinata to the hospital she'll die here if I don't treat her soon" 

 

Right. Hold Her. Hold her, his daughter. It still felt so strange to say. 

She placed the newborn ever so gently into his arms, "make sure you support her head play" 

He nodded. He could do this, he took the baby girl into his arms. Holding her tight in fear of dropping her, he suddenly became aware of just how tiny she truly was. Her skin was tan not unlike his own a shade or two lighter sure but still. She was his. A fragile little person who needed constant care and protection. The anxiety of this overwhelmed him, he wanted so desperately to protect her from harm. The world and all of it's superficial bullshit seemed insignificant in the face of such light. 

He pulled back the blanket around her face.

 

He let out a tiny audible gasp.

“Oh”

Red. Red hair. She had red gorgeous hair.

She had his mothers fiery red hair. That alone brought him to tears. She was beautiful. If only Kushina were here to see this, he thought. She had soft round cheeks, translucent purple irises like her mother. And two very faint but distant cheek marks.

 

“What will you call her?”

“Huh?”

“Her name, of course” said kakashi leaning over at the newborn.

“Oh” 

He was thoughtful for a second pausing,

“Himawari. Himawari Uzimaki.”


End file.
